


Sick Afternoon

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I put so many reference to fandoms that I dont even know, Spot the references!, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sean and his brother, Jason, have a sick afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Afternoon

Sean threw a used tissue at the TV. "You suck as the Joker, Mark Hamill, go back to you galaxy far far away" He and his brother were watching Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker.

"Sean, while this version of the Joker is sub-par and lacking in many ways, don't throw tissues at the TV, especially used ones." Sean's older brother, Jason, reprimanded him.

"Why not? I'm ill and Mark Hamill should stick to being Luke Skywalker." The seventeen year old whined.

"Yes, but I don't want your snot all over my television, Midget."

"Don't call me Midget, Hood." The nickname Hood was a reference to Jason's least favorite Batman character, Jason Todd, The Red Hood. Hey, what else are little brothers for?

"Call me Hood one more time, and I'll just give you back to Mom and let her fuss over you." The twenty one year old was a master at blackmail and manipulation.

"You wouldn't dare, Jason Dean Morgan."

"Try me." He turned to face Sean and squinted his eyes at Sean, actually managing to look quite frightening. "Didn't think so, Midget." Jason returned to his spot in the overstuffed leather armchair he was sitting in. Sean just sniffled and squished back into the also overstuffed worn leather couch. What was it with Jason and leather furniture?

"Next we should watch The Dark Knight trilogy again." Sean was going to milk his flu for all it was worth. Jason just grunted his agreement.


End file.
